The invention relates to efficient lighting, including design of energy-saving LED lighting.
Various approaches to powering a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), include applying a time varying signal (e.g., a voltage or current square wave) to power the source. In some light flashing circuits, the time varying signal is slow enough to generate a perceptible variation in light intensity, such as for flashing warning lights. Various studies of human visual perception suggest that for flashing light to be perceived as discrete flashes, the flash rate should be below the “flicker-fusion” frequency of approximately 20-30 Hz, above which a flashing light appears as a steady light. In some light dimming circuits, the duty cycle is reduced to provide a perception of a dimmed light source, and the frequency is fast enough (e.g., >100 Hz) to prevent perceptible flicker.